Devilish Lips
by Fushimi Yuuna
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata yang merasakan Galau karena tidak memiliki seorang kekasih, dia ditolong oleh seseorang saat salah minum dan mabuk. keesokkan harinya ia bertemu dengan sipenolong dan ternyata dia adalah dokter disekolah Hinata. Daripada panjang-panjang monggo di baca. Chap 3 up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer oleh Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hyuuga Hinata X Uzumaki Naruto**

#

#

#

#

#

Devilish Lips

#

#

#

#

-Happy Reading-

Seorang gadis menatap dirinya dikaca, ia tersenyum puas melihat wajahnya yang sedikit ia poles. Butuh waktu berjam-jam bagi gadis itu memoles wajahnya agar dia terlihat dewasa di hadapan pria yang akan dikenalkan dengannya. Sekarang dengan mengenakan pakaian dalam ia bergerak menatap sesuatu, ia terlihat nampak bingung. Pandangan gadis bersurai indigo itu melekat pada beberapa dress dan gaun yang sengaja diletakkan diatas ranjangnya. Tangannya menopang dagu dan sesekali matanya melirik jam yang berada dimeja belajarnya. _Sial!_ pekiknya panik lalu mengambil dress tali spaghetti yang sedikit tebal beberapa centimeter dengan hiasan renda pada tali itu, dress yang ehm cukup seksi itu memiliki potongan leher yang sangat rendah mungkin beberapa pria akan meneguk ludahnya ketika melihat gadis bermata amesthy itu mengenakan. Secara gadis itu memiliki ukuran cup D, mungkin ia akan menjadi santapan lelaki hidung belang.

"Tidak!" teriaknya ketika ia mengenakannya dress itu dihadapan kaca yang setinggi lebih dari tinggi gadis berusia 17 tahun itu. Baju itu sangat seksi sekali dan hamper memperlihatkan lekukan tubuh gadis bertubuh mungil itu. "Apa yang harus kulakukan." kesalnya melepas kembali dress itu. Ayolah, waktumu tak banyak!

Lantunan khas dari docomo berwana ungu pucat dengan chasing case bermotif bunga lavender membuat sang empunya bertambah panic, ia segera berlari dari depan kaca menuju meja belajarnya dan-

BRUK!

"Itta!" ia mengelus dahinya yang tersantuk lantai kamarnya, sakitnya membuat lupa kalau docomo miliknya itu sudah tak berbunyi lagi. Baru beberapa detik setelah lantunan khas docomo berbunyi suara itu kembali menyeruak dari ponsel pintarnya. "Ah.." ia langsung meraih docomo ungunya dan melihat tulisan dilayar. "Kami-sama!" paniknya setelah melihat si penelpon yang sesuai dengan dugaannya

KLIK

[Mo-shi mo-] gugupnya dengan suara lembut.

[Kau berada dimana HINATA!] gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu menjauhkan ponselnya karena suara yang mengelegar dari docomonya.

[A-a-ak-aku…]

[Cepat kesini atau aku akan menelpon Neji nii untuk memulangkanmu kembali ke Sunagakure.] ancaman itu membuat gadis mungil itu sedikit takut dan segera bangkit meraih tas kecil lalu beranjak dari kamar kesayangannya.

[Tunggu aku segera kesana]

KLIK

"Tenten-nee itekimasu." pamit Hinata pada calon kakak iparnya yang sedang menonton tv.

#

#

#

#

#

Hyuuga Hinata, gadis berusia 17 tahun itu seorang siswa dari sekolah khusus putri di kota Konohagakure, berkat kepercayaan penuh sang kakak ia bisa tinggal jauh dari rumah utama keluarga Hyuuga yang berada di Sunagakure. Terlihat dua gadis yang tengah menunggu kedatangan Hinata,

"Hinata chan." panggil kedua orang itu yang tersenyum tapi begitu Hinata mendekati kedua wajah yang tadinya senyum menampakkan kemurkaan karena keterlambatan Hinata.

"Ah… Go-go-gomenasai Ino chan Sakura chan." Hinata mebungkukkan badannya berulang kali untuk meminta maaf.

Ino dan Sakura kemudian menghela nafas melihat tingkah Hinata, gadis ini tampaknya terlalu polos. Mereka bertiga akhir pergi menuju tempat yang dimaksud oleh kedua sahabat Hinata. Ino dan Sakura berniat untuk mengenalkan sahabat kekasih mereka pada Hinata, keduanya sangat kasihan melihat sahabat mungilnya itu belum memiliki pasangan.

"Kau lama sekali Saki." ujar pria berambut Raven sedikit ngambek pada sang kekasihnya,

Sakura langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk dimeja resorant, "Gomene Sasuke-kun, tadi sedikit ada masalah." terang Sakura dengan nada manja.

"Ino chan." sapa seseorang berkulit pucat menghampir gadis pirang secantik barbie itu.

#

#

#

#

Mereka berdua adalah kekasih Sakura dan Ino. Uchiha Sasuke, mahasiswa tingkat 3 yang sudah sejak lama berkencan dengan Sakura yang ku dengar mereka adalah sahabat dari kecil. Ah, betap beruntungnya Sakura bisa berpacaran dengan teman masa kecilnya. Lalu yang sedang memeluk Ino itu adalah kekasih Ino, Uchiha Sai, dia adalah sepupu Sasuke dia satu angkatan dengan kami hanya saja dia beda sekolah dengan kami.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kita bisa pergi sekarang?" tanya kekasih Ino, Sai.

"Come." ujar Ino memimpin didepan bersama Sai.

#

#

#

#

#

"Gomen aku terlambat." ucap Sasuke saat memasuki large room karoke.

Didalam ruangan ini sudah ada beberapa laki-laki yang duduk sembari bernyanyi dan bahkan memesan minum. Hinata dengan malu-malu duduk dihadapan Sakura, ia sedikit menggerutu karena tak bisa duduk disamping kedua sahabatnya.

"Kamu sangat cantik sekali?" puji seseorang laki-laki yang duduk disamping Hinata.

"Eh." rona merah langsung muncul dipipi gembil gadis Hyuuga itu.

Ini pertama kalinya seseorang memujiku cantik, Hinata terlihat malu, sedangkan Sakura dan Ino bisa melihat rona merah di pipi Hinata. Keduanya langsung mengacungkan jempol menandakan misi mereka berhasil untuk membuat Hinata mendapatkan pacar.

"Ahahaha Hinata cute." beberapa laki-laki juga memuji Hinata.

Rona merah diwajahnya semakin menebal, "Mou, Kiba-kun kau membuat Hinata-chan menjadi malu." seru Sakura.

"Ya apa kau tak lihat wajahnya memerah." tambah Sai.

Hinata hanya bisa tertunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah lebih dari sebelumnya. "Tapi kau terlihat masih seperti anak kecil."

JLEB!

Hinata dengan kaku mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap laki-laki yang bernama Kiba itu mengatakan dirinya terlihat seperti anak kecil. Dirinya tahu kalau tinggi tubuhnya tak seperti Ino dan Sakura, tapi tahu kah kalian Hinata butuh waktu berjam-jam agar dia terlihat dewasa.

Hinata diam dan tanpa suara ia langsung meneguk habis minuman yang ada dihadapannya, Minuman yang berada digelas besar itu langsung habis sekali teguk. Ah, kalian nampaknya sudah membuat Hinata marah.

"Ini tak seperti yang biasanya aku pesan" gumamnya sambil menatap gelas yang sudah kosong.

"Ah, Hinata itu minuman Kiba." ujar Ino menyadarkan Hinata kalau dia belum memesan minuman apapun.

"Tidak, disana aku mencampurkan alkohol di tea oolongku." seru Kiba yang panic melihat minumannya habis oleh Hinata.

Alkohol! "Sekarang…. sekarang aku merasa sedikit aneh.

"Hinata." Sakura langsung menyodorkan air mineral pada Hinata. Ia meraih gelas itu dan meneguknya perlahan.

"Ah… sepertinya aku harus ke toilet." ujarnya tersenyum kikuk.

"Aku akan menemanimu." ujar Ino yang hendak bangkit.

"Tidak Ino-chan, aku bisa sendiri." tolak Hinata.

Hinata keluar dan tubuhnya sedikit sempoyongan, "Apa yang akan aku…" ia memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. Sepertinya ia harus segera ke toilet sebelum bertambah buruk. Hinata melepaskan tangan mungilnya dari dinding yang sempat ia jadikan tumpuan untuk berjalan, begitu tangan itu tak lagi menopang pada dinding seketika tubuh Hinata seperti hendak jatuh-

Seseorang langsung menangkap tubuh mungil Hinata, ia langsung memegang lengan kekar penolongnya, "Kau baik- baik saja?" tanyanya dengan suara yang membuat Hinata sedikit kaget.

Ia melepaskan tangannya dari lengan kekar itu "Aku baik-baik saja. Ari-" ucapan itu terhenti ketika mata amethyst Hinata memandang wajah sang penolong yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu. _Wow! Dia tampan sekali. Apakah dia mahasiswa?_

"Hm?" pria itu terlihat bingung dengan Hinata yang memandanganya.

"Ugh." Hinata kembali hamper terjatuh tapi untungnya laki-laki itu segera menahan tubuh Hinata agar tak terjatuh. "Ada apa? Kau kelihatannya sakit." rupanya ia menebak kondisi Hinata sekarang.

"Uhm, Ti-tidak, Arigatou." ucap Hinata yang masih bisa membungkuk pelan.

"Kau gadis kecil yang cantik, apa kau seorang pelajar?"

Hinata kaget dengan pertanyaan pria itu, Semua orang mengatakan aku seperti anak kecil. "Aah- Biar kutebak, kau masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar'kan?" tanyanya. "Ini bukan waktu untukmu gadis kecil, kau akan terlihat sangat buruk dengan berdandan ala wanita dewasa dan keluar di jam malam seperti ini."

"Berhenti mengatakan seperti itu padaku." kesal Hinata menendang kaki pria itu kemudian ia langsung berlalu meninggalkan pria itu. Hinata tak menghiraukan pria yang memanggilnya itu, ia langsung pergi ke _lagre room_ karoke untuk mengambil tasnya dan berlalu. Bahkan panggilan Sakura dan Ino pun tak ia perdulikan.

 _Aku benci ini, semua mengatakan aku masih kecil belum boleh pacaran, jatuh cinta, keluar malam atau bahkan berpakai seperti model di majalah. Aku sudah dewasa bahkan aku sudah mengerti yang baik dan tidak untukku._

 _#_

 _#_

 _#_

 _#_

 _#_

 _#_

 _#_

 _T.B.C_

 _#_

 _#_

 _#_

Hallo Minna-san, aku kembali dengan cerita baru semoga kalian suka yaa... :)

Cerita ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari komik dengan judul Akuma na Kuchibiru karya dari Hikaru Miura. Karena suka, aku buat versi NaruHina. Semoga suka ya, karena masih newbie jadi mohon kemakluman buat readers yang mungkin akan kebanyakan typo atau tidak jelas, Saya juga minta maaf untuk Fic Dokter, Do You Like LOLITA? itu ada typonya sekali lagi saya minta maaf. sedikit curhat juga ni, saya merasa sedikit semangat buat nulis fic NaruHina ini karena dorongan dari yang sudah Fav dan Follow fic itu. Rasanya bahagia banget. Terima kasih untuk itu, Haha, Mohon reviewnya biar semangat lanjutin hehehe...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer oleh Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hyuuga Hinata X Uzumaki Naruto**

#

#

#

#

#

Devilish Lips

#

#

#

#

-Happy Reading-

Chapter 2 : You!

"Oh, Hinata okaeri. Bukankah kau datang terlalu cepat?" ujar calon kakak iparnya yang masih setia duduk didepan tv untuk menonton acara tv kesayangannya. Ia sedikit heran karena tak ada ucapan 'aku pulang' saat Hinata masuk kedalam rumah, Tenten tak begitu mengubrisnya dan meanjutkan menonton acara kesyangannya sedangkan Hinata memilih untuk berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Blam

"Kami-sama." Tenten mengelus dadanya pelan, ia tersentak kaget mendengar suara pintu kamar tertutup dengan keras dari lantai atas. "Apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu?" tanya Tenten menatap kearah tangga.

.

.

Hinata POV

Aku membuang tasku begitu saja dan tanpa mengganti bajuku serta menghapus _make up_ langsung menjatuhkan diriku pada kasur berukuran queen size, aku sudah tak bisa menahan tangisku lagi. Aku menelungkupkan wajahku dibalik lengan mungilku, aku menangis meluapkan kekesalanku. Aku tak bisa menerima apa yang dikatakan pria berkacamata itu. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan! Kenapa semua orang selalu mengatakan itu? Semua memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil, Terus kalau seperti itu bagaimana bisa aku mendapatkan pacar? Dan pria itu...

 _"_ _Apakah kau siswa sekolah dasar? Bukankah ini waktunya anak kecil pergi tidur?"_

"Siapa dia yang mengatakan hal tidak sopan padaku?" ujar Hinata disela isakkan tangisnya. "Aku ini sudah besar hanya saja..." aku tak bisa lagi melanjutkan perkatakanku.

Kini aku menangis dibalik bantal, biar aku tegaskan lagi. Aku sudah 17 tahun dan aku juga duduk dibangku kelas tiga SMA. Aku benar-benar muak dengan perkataan yang sama setiap orang memandangku sebagai anak kecil.

Hinata POV END

.

.

.

Semua ini gara-gara minuman tadi malam, lihatlah sekarang Hinata hanya bisa menempelkan pipi putih porselinnya pada meja tempat duduknya. Pelajaran Iruka sensei telah berakhir lima menit yang lalu dan selama jam pelajaran bisa ditebak Hinata tak dapat konsentrasi. Hinata mengalami hangover akibat minuman itu, walaupun dirinya sudah menelan aspirin dengan dosis kecil tetap saja sakit kepalanya tak bisa hilang begitu saja. Apakah ia harus meminum aspirin denga dosis tinggi agar hangovernya hilang.

Begitu Iruka sensei keluar kelas, kedua sahabat Hinata langsung mendekati gadis bersurai indigo yang terlihat hangover itu. Mereka berdua menarik kursi yang tak jauh dari bangku Hinata, deritan kursi itu membuat Hinata yang menempelkan pipinya kini ia menopang wajahnya di meja dengan dagunya.

"Hinata-chan daijoubu?" tanya Sakura khawatir melihat kondisi Hinata yang mengalami hangover.

"Kau terlihat tidak baik Hinata-chan." Tambah Ino yang juga mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya itu.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja. Kepalaku hanya sedikit pusing." Terang Hinata yang tak ingin melihat kedua temannya merasa khawatir dengan kondisinya.

Mendengar ucapan Hinata itu kedua gadis dengan warna rambut berbeda hanya menghela nafas, "Kau tahu, aku mengkhawatirkanmu semalam, kau pergi begitu saja setelah kembali dari toilet." Jelas Sakura yang kini melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Ah, gomenne." Ujar Hinata sekenanya.

"Hinata, ada apa?" tanya Ino menatap Hinata yang seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Kau seperti orang mau mati." Tambah Sakura yang mulai panik melihat kondisi sahabatnya.

"Kepalaku sangat sakit, rasanya kepalaku mau pecah." Jawab Hinata yang terlihat suram.

"Hinata-chan." Kini Ino juga ikut panik seperti Sakura. "Lebih baik kau segera pergi keruangan perawatan sekolah, setidaknya kau bisa beristirahat disana." Saran Ino.

"Iya Hinata chan, apa yang pig katakan benar. Lihatlah, kau terlihat sangat pucat." Tambah Sakura yang tak kalah khawatirnya melihat Hinata.

"Ya." Hinata bangkit dan mendorong pelan kursinya kebelakang agar dia bisa berjalan.

"Kau mau kami antar?" tawar Sakura yang kini mendekati Hinata.

Hinata hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku bisa sendiri, lagipula sebentar lagi bukankah jam pelajaran Kurenai sensei." Tolak Hinata halus.

"Baiklah, hati-hati Hina-chan."

.

.

 _Ah, aku merasa sakit dan terlihat sakit. Tentu saja itu yang dikatakan Ino-chan dan Saku-chan. Semua karena minuman Kiba._ Hinata hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan, ia berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju ruang perawatan yang berada dilantai satu. "Kejadian semalam membuatku menangis dan marah sehingga aku tak bisa tidur nyenyak." Keluh Hinata menghela nafas beratnya.

Hinata sedikit tersenyum, ia ingat mungkin dengan menceritakan hal menyebalkan semalam pada Shizune –dokter sekolah- membuat hatinya tenang dan sakit kepalanya hilang.

Langkah Hinata terhenti tepat di _nurse office_ , gadis dengan mata amethyst itu menggeser pintu ruangan. "Shizune-nee, ku harap kau mau mendengarkan curhatanku hari-." Ucapannya terpotong ketika ia tak mendapati dokter yang ia cari tapi amethystnya kini jatuh pada punggung lebar dengan surai kuning layangnya matahari.

Amethyst itu tak bisa berpaling dari tiupan angin yang menggerakkan surai kuning itu. Kirei. Seketika hatinya merasa tenang dan teduh.

Pria bersurai kuning itu memutar kursinya yang bisa memutar, "Huh?" Hinata seketika mematung ketika kilatan shapirre itu menatap amethyst nya, tubuhnya seolah tak dapat bergerak.

"Hm, kau." Ujar pria berjas dokter itu dengan santainya ia kembali memutar kursinya menghadap meja kerja yang berserakan oleh kertas.

Tiba-tiba sekelebat ingatan tadi malam muncul dipikiran Hinata, "Ahhhh!" Hinata menuju pria yang membelakanginya.

 _Dia pria berkacamata tak sopan itu. Tidak!_ Hinata langsung memegang kepalanya yang bertambah sakit dengan kedua tangannya. "Ini tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin." Gumamnya terus, gadis bersurai indigo itu tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat dihadapannya.

"Oh, jadi kau siswa sekolah ini? Hm, aku pikir kau adalah siswa sekolah dasar." Ucap pria itu memutar kembali kursinya dan menghadap Hinata.

"Apa... apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hinata menahan sakit kepalanya.

"Dokter Shizune sedang pergi training, jadi aku disini menggantikannya." Jawab pria itu.

"Eh, kau dokter? Kau bahkan tidak terlihat seperti itu." Kaget Hinata menatap pria kuning itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung surai pirangnya.

Di jas dokter itu tertulis nama pria itu, Hinata menyipitkan ametyhstnya dan membaca bordiran yang tertulis disaku jas dokter dibagian dada.

Uzumaki Naruto, RS Fak Konoha University.

Ya pria bersurai pirang itu adalah dokter sebuah rumah sakit terkenal di Jepang. Naruto mengelus dagunya dengan jari sepertinya ia sedang berpikir entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh pria berkacamata itu.

Seketika senyum licik ala iblis ia keluarkan, Hinata yang menangkap senyuman itu seketika merinding. Ia merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu dari senyuman iblis dari pria tidak sopan ini. "Apakah kau free?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

"Why?" tanya balik Hinata dengan heran, apa yang sedang pria tidak sopan ini pikirkan?

"Jadi benar, kau sedang free baguslah." Naruto memutar kursiya lalu mengambil tumpukan kertas yang tadinya berserakkan dimeja kerjanya. Ia bangkit dengan tumpukan kertas yang tinggi lalu. "Aku ingin kau memisahkan surat rekaman medis siswa."

Eh. Hinata hanya bisa bingung, kini gadis itu nampak terlihat bloon dan menerima saja dengan tumpukan kertas yang kini ada dikedua tangannya.

Hinata berjalan mendekati Pria berkulit tan itu "Ap- kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" tanyanya meletakan kertas itu dimeja kerja Naruto. "Bukankah ini pekerjaanmu agar bisa merubah posisi magangmu."

"Kau tidak mendengar, kau harus mengerjakannya?"

Sakit kepala Hinata semakin menjadi, ia memegang kepalanya. Aku kesini untuk istirahat bukan untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya. "Jadi, bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan ada gadis buruk dari sekolah ini yang sedang hangover karena meminum alkohol di karoke."

DEG

Hinata mematung, tidak sekolah tidak boleh tahu tentang ini. Mereka pasti akan menelpon Neji-nii dan Neji-nii akan membawaku pulang ke Suna lalu mengurungku. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk dan menatap shappire dengan kilatan bak iblis.

"Aku meminum itu hanya kecelakaan dan aku juga tidak tahu." Menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Itu bukan urusanku." Naruto menyeringai bak iblis. "Apa tak masalah? Mungkin tidak sengaja mulutku mengatakannya dan memberitahu pada guru lain tentang hal itu." Ia membenarkan dasinya. "Jadi apakah kau mau membantuku? Dari kesulitanku." _Apakah dia sedang memerasku?_ Hinata terlihat tak percaya pada pria bak iblis itu, dia sedang mengancam Hinata dengan kejadian semalam. Hinata hanya diam memikirkan ancaman Naruto padanya, sedangkan sang pengancam hanya tersenyum licik menunggu jawaban dari gadis mungil itu.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

.

.

.

Maaf minna-san aku tahu ini sangat telat walaupun aku tak menentukan jadwal up nya setidaknya aku bisa up lebih cepat, sebenarnya aku sudah menulis chapter ini sampai selesai tapi karena data itu ada di laptopku dan laptopku dibawa kabur teman dan sampai sekarang ga dibalikin entah sama di jual atau apa. Aku sudah menghubungi dia dan dia hilang T_T padahal seluruh data penting ada disana. #sedikitcurcol sekali lagi terima kasih mau nunggu fic ini.

Special thank's for follow and fav ni fic and review

Itzhuma hikkio : terima kasih masukkannya :D ditunggu masukkan yang lainnya

Baby-Damn : Hehehe, padahal tuh komik ada smutnya hehe tapi keren kok.

Lililala249 : hehehe iya aku ada disini J makasih lililala senpai udah mau baca.

: Yups 100 untuk anda J

Nana-nee : mari kita ramaikan fict NaruHina hehe

Anna Renatana, guest (ana), dziAoi, guest (anonym), Rikudou Pein 007, Helena Yuki : ini udah lanjut kok. Makasih sudah memberi semangat dan menunggu

Sekali lagi tanpa kalian aku tidak akan kuat terima kasih banyak #bungkukbungkuk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer oleh Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hyuuga Hinata X Uzumaki Naruto**

#

#

#

#

#

Devilish Lips

#

#

#

#

-Happy Reading-

Pada akhirnya…

Dengan wajah ditekuk Hinata mengerjakan tugas yang seharusnya menjadi tugas Naruto, sesekali mata Hinata menatap punggung pria berjas dokter itu yang sedang menulis sesuatu di meja kerjanya. "Kenapa harus aku?" Hinata mendumel sendiri dan memisahkan berkas rekaman medis milik siswa sekolahnya. Dia terlihat terpaksa membantu Naruto karena ancaman itu, padahal dia hanya ingin istirahat karena hangover. _Ah sialan._ Hinata menghela nafas dengan berat dan meletakkan kertas yang sesuai dengan kelas.

TUK!

Sebuah kertas yang ditumpuk setebal 5 cm dipakai oleh naruto untuk memukul kepala Hinata. "Ittai." rintih Hinata yang shock langsung menjauh dari Naruto. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata mengelus kepala yang bekas dipukul Naruto.

"Taruh dimana pikiranmu? Fokus! Aku akan memberikanmu pekerjaan lebih banyak kalau kau tidak fokus."

"Apa kau tahu?!" Hinata langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau pergi? itu artinya kau tidak mematuhi perintahku." ujar Naruto melipat kedua tangannya didada dan menyeringai licik. "Kau yakin?"

Hinata langsung duduk kembali dan mengerjakan tugasnya dengan cepat agar dia bisa keluar dari cengkram sang iblis.

Inilah mata empat yang mengerikan Uzumaki Naruto, tidak sopan dan memiliki kepribadian kasar. _Aku membencinya!_ jerit hati Hinata.

"Dokter Namikaze-kun~" panggil seorang siswi yang berdiri didepan pintu ruangan perawatan sekolah bersama dua siswi lainnya, gadis dengan nama tag yang bertuliskan Suzume tepat di dada bagian kanannya. _Tunggu apa aku tidak salah mendengar? dia barusan memanggil iblis ini dengan suffik_ _s_ _'_ _kun'._

Naruto yang merasa terpanggil langsung berpaling memandang ketiga siswi itu dengan wajah tersenyum. "Dokter Namikaze-kun, tanganku terjepit pintu." gadis cantik semampai itu menghampiri Naruto.

"Baiklah, bisakah kau duduk dan biarkan aku memeriksanya." Naruto tersenyum memerintah siswi tersebut.

Gadis itu menurut pada perintah sang dokter, ia duduk tepat dihadapan Naruto yang sekarang tengah memeriksa jari yang memar akibat jepitan pintu. "Ittai." rintihnya dengan suara manja.

"Itu sedikit bengkak, untuk sementara aku akan memberikan pertolongan pertama. Tapi, ada baiknya kau pergi kerumah sakit untuk memeriksanya." jelas Naruto dengan penuh senyum.

"Baiklah, mari kita kompres tanganmu dengan es." kata Naruto menebar senyum.

"Oh iya dokter Namikaze-kun." ujarnya dengan lembut dan tak lupa bunga-bunga bertebaran yang mengelilingi gadis itu.

Lihatlah, Naruto terlihat bersahabat dan ramah pada semua orang. _Itu terlihat begitu palsu!_ Hinata benar-benar dibuat shock dengan sikap dokter yang memiliki seringai iblis. Sikap lemah lembut dan tiba-tiba membuat Naruto menjadi dokter paling popular disekolah.

"Kyaa~ arigatou dokter Namikaze-kun."

"Mereka sepertinya belum tahu sikap aslinya." gumam Hinata yang duduk manis dan melihat bagaimana dokter dengan seringai iblis itu melayani pasiennya.

"Kyaa~ dia sangat tampan sekali." seru gadis yang tangannya terluka.

"Jantungku tak bisa berhenti berdetak kencang."

"Dasar muka dua." cibir Hinata.

"Huuuh?" Naruto langsung menolah pada Hinata dengan wajah heran tak seperti tadi yang penuh dengan senyuman. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Aku hanya bertanya-tanya apa yang akan mereka pikirkan jika tahu bagaimana kau sebenarnya." ujar Hinata sembari menyusun kumpulan kertas dengan rapi. "Mungkin aku harus pergi memberitahu mereka." gumamnya.

"Jika kau ingin keluar untuk mengatakannya, aku tidak akan menghentikanmu." ucap naruto menopang dagunya pada kedua tangannya.

"Huh? kau tidak keberatan?" Hinata mencoba untuk menyakinkan pendengarannya.

"Hmm, kau tidak begitu bodoh untuk tidak menyadari apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika kau melakukannya, benar?" ia menoleh kearah Hinata yang berada dibelakangnya dengan seringai jahat dan mata sapphirenya terlihat menatap tajam Hinata.

GLEK

Hinata meneguk ludahnya. _sial si_ _iblis_ _ini mengancamku lagi._ jerit hatinya.

"Itu kau tahu bagaimana aku sejak awal. Itu sangat menghibur." Naruto seketika tertawa. Hinata mencoba tertawa dan tawanya sangat garing karena baginya tak ada hal yang patut untuk ditertawakan.

"Hahaha."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kau… kau adalah yang paling buruk! Ini membuatku sangat kesal!_ teriak hati Hinata sembari melempar tong sampah yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri pada gadis itu diberitahu untuk memungut sampah, ya gadis indigo itu sudah keluar dari ruang perawatan dengan aura mengerikan itu. ia bisa membayangkan saat dirinya didalam ruangan itu, dalam bayangan Hinata sang iblis itu tertawa jahat dan dia berada dalam genggaman tangan sang iblis meminta tolong.

"Hi~na~ta! kau disana?" panggil seseorang yang sangat Hinata kenal siapa lagi kalau bukan si rambut permen kapas. Hinata membalikkan badannya dan menemukan kedua temannya.

"Nanti sepulang sekolah kita karoke bagaimana?" ajak Sakura.

"Iya Hinata, lagipula siapa lagi yang mau kita ajak kalau bukan kau?" tambah Ino yang berdiri disamping Hinata.

"Ba~iklah." Hinata tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan setelah sekolah berakhir.

"Mungkin akan lebih baik lagi kalo kita mengenalkan teman Sasuke pada Hinata." ujar Ino pada Sakura.

 _Mengenalkan teman Sasuke? Aku ingin pergi!_ Hinata tersenyum tapi seketika senyumnya luntur, ia menelan ludahnya kembali mengingat beberapa menit yang lalu Naruto memintanya untuk menyelesaikan semuanya hari ini. _Ah, aku tidak bisa._ ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau tidak mau datang Hinata?"

"Aku… Tentu saja aku datang! Aku akan datang." _Jika aku menghabiskan setiap waktu dari hidupku menolong_ _iblis_ _itu. Tidak ada cara untuk aku mendapatkan kekasih. hari ini aku harus pergi untuk mendapatkan pacar pertamaku!_

Sepulang sekolah, Hinata segera mengganti sepatunya lalu bersembunyi dibalik loker dengan memeluk tasnya. "Naruto tidak ada disini. Benar, ini saatnya aku pergi untuk keluar dari neraka." gumam Hinata menunduk dan berjalan pelan layaknya pencuri yang sedang mengambil barang berharga.

"Yosha!" nampaknya gadis mungil itu berhasil, ia tersenyum bahagia berjalan menuju pintu masuk sekolah.

"Kau satu juta tahun lebih muda dariku agar dapat mendahuluiku, Hi~na~ta!" sebuah tangan mencengkram bahu Hinata dan seketika suasana disekitar menjadi horror bulu kudung menjadi merinding.

Dengan gaya patah-patah anissa bahar, kepala Hinata menoleh menatap tangan dan wajah sadis itu. _NARUTO!_

Pelarian Hinata : **GAGAL**

"Ayo pergi. Kita memiliki pekerjaan setinggi gunung." Naruto menarik kerah belakang Hinata menuju ruang perawatan.

"Tidak mau! Tidak mau!"

.

.

.

.

.

Diruang perawatan…

"Sakura, Ino. Aku akan merindukan kalian."

"Kau ingin pergi bersama kedua sahabatmu yang berambut pink dan pirang itu. Kau tidak menyerah." ujar Naruto menopang pipi kanannya dengan tangan kanan.

"Berhenti membaca pikiranku." Hinata menatap horror pria yang kini duduk disampingnya.

"Tidak ada yang mau memiliki hubungan dengan anak nakal sepertimu. Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena itu hanya membuang waktumu." tawa jahat Naruto yang terlihat senang menggoda sang gadis mungil itu.

"Hey!" Hinata langsung ngamuk dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Ini bodoh."

"Kau memiliki sesuatu yang menganggumu?" tanya Naruto yang seketika menjadi serius.

"Ya, aku diperas dan dimanfaatkan seperti budak oleh seseorang professional dari ruang perawatan."

Twich! perempatan urat kesal itu muncul di dahi sang dokter berkulit tan, "Benarkan? Siapa yang bisa seperti itu?"

Hinata terdiam dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ia memikirkan ucapan Naruto beberapa menit sebelumnya, Sesuatu yang menganggunya _seperti kegelisahan, aku merasa kalau aku yang tertinggal diantara yang lainnya._ "Sesuatu yang mengangguku-" Amesthyst itu menatap berkas dengan tatapan sendu.

"-semua orang yang berada disekitarku sudah memiliki kekasih, tapi aku belum pernah pergi keluar bersama siapapun bahkan aku belum pernah melakukan dengan siapapun." Hinata meletakkan tumpukan kertas itu. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa mendapatkan pacar seperti Sakura dan Ino? Apa yang tidak ku miliki sampai aku tak memiliki pacar?" Entah setan apa yang membuat Hinata mengeluarkan kegelisahan hatinya pada Naruto yang hanya menopangkan dagunya pada tangannya.

"Hawtness." Hinata menjedukkan jidatnya ke meja setelah mendengarkan ucapan Naruto. "Itu sebabnya kau tidak bisa tumbuh dengan baik." komen Naruto.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Naruto. Tanpa ada pemberitahuan bahaya, Naruto langsung mencengkram kedua tangan Hinata "Kyaa~" ia mendorong tubuh Hinata agar menyandarkan punggung Hinata pada meja,

"Dok.. Dokter…?" Hinata menatap pria berkulit tan dengan mata sebiru langit itu yang kini berada diatas tubuhnya, Hinata kini berada dalam kurungan Naruto.

Naruto melepas kacamatanya dan kilatan iris biru laut itu menatap tajam amethyst Hinata. "Jika kau merasa kesepian, kau ingin aku untuk menjagamu?" _Apa…?_

Naruto mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuh Hinata hingga jarak diantara mereka tinggal beberapa centimeter, Hinata yang panik hanya bisa berontak. "Berhenti-" pinta Hinata.

Cengkraman ditangan Hinata menguat dan gadis bersurai indigo yang berada dalam kungkungan Naruto itu hanya bisa meringis, kini tangan Naruto mencoba menyentuh lutut Hinata yang sedikit ia tekuk. _Aku harus pergi, ini menakutkan._ "Tidak-"

Hinata mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh darinya dengan menggunakan kakinya, Naruto yang terdorong hanya bisa tersenyum licik, "Bukankah kau ingin melakukannya tidak?"

"Y-ya, aku memang mengatakan itu, tapi bukan itu seperti juga." wajah Hinata memerah dan mencoba membantah ucapan Naruto.

"Itulah sebabnya kau itu masih anak kecil." ucap Naruto santai dan kembali memasang kacamatanya.

"Argh!" perempatan urat kesal Hinata muncul, ia terlihat dongkol karena Naruto mempermainkannya, _Sial._

"Kau itu hanya iri tentang hal seperti itu karena orang lain sudah melakukannya dan kau belum." "Kau juga harus tumbuh dan menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar peduli bahkan sebelum kau berpikir tentang hal itu."

Eh! Hinata hanya shock mendengar dua ucapan dari Naruto untuknya, tapi yang Naruto katakan ada benarnya juga untuk Hinata.

"Kau tak perlu stress tentang hal itu." tangan kekar itu mengelus pelan kepala Hinata, sesuatu terasa hangat yang mengalir dari sentuhan tangan Naruto dikepala Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku punya janji untuk menghadiri rapat, jadi pastikan kau tetap bekerja sampai aku kembali." perintah Naruto yang memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku lalu pergi.

 _Apa… apa.. Huh?_ Hinata membalik badannya dan menatap ketars yang sudah tersusun rapi kini berantakkan karena ulah Naruto yang- wajah Hinata merona hebat mengingat itu, gadis itu menghela nafas berat dan mulai bekerja.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ugh~ Aku terus memikirkan tentang apa terjadi barusan dan itu membuatku tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik._ Hinata menempelkan pipinya dan menatap lembaran kertas yang sudah ia susun kembali, rona merah itu masih setia di kulit porselinnya. Bagaimana tidak, dia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana sentuhan tangan Naruto mencengkaram pergelangan tangannya dan bahkan ketika hembusan nafas Naruto terasa di tekuk lehernya. _Apa yang kau pikirkan Hinata?_ Kini wajah hinata sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang, _"Kau tak perlu stress tentang hal itu."_ ucapan Naruto yang itu terniang di telinga Hinata, detak jantung Hinata terus berdetak kencang. _Apakah dia berusaha menghiburku?_

Tak lama kemudian Naruto datang untuk mengecek pekerjaan Hinata. "kau tidak dapat mengerjakan dengan baik? Kau tidak mengikuti ucapanku?"

"Aku akan membuatmu bekerja untukku selama tiga tahun."

 _Dia sangat buruk!_ Hinata terlihat takut melihat ekspresi Naruto yang kesal dengan pekerjaan Hinata yang tak sesuai.

"Minumlah ini untukmu." Naruto menyerahkan minuman kaleng yang sempat ia beli di vending mesin. Hinata mengambil kaleng minuman itu dari tangan Naruto. _Teh Oolong._

"Kau punya minuman untukku? Kau bercandakan?" Hinata sedikit tidak percaya dengan sikap lain Naruto yang ia tampakkan pada Hinata.

"Kau tahu apa?" perempatan urat sebal Naruto muncul, apakah gadis yang berada didepannya ini kurang begitu peka. "Sepertinya kau ingin memiliki lebih banyak yang harus kau lakukan." Naruto langsung menambah tumpukkan kertas yang harus Hinata input kedalam komputer.

"Kyaaa! Iblis! Iblis mata empat!" teriak Hinata.

 _Tapi, walaupun aku benci, benci, benci sangat benci dia._ "Kau lebih baik bekerja keras." ucap Naruto tersenyum pada Hinata. _Kenapa dengan hatiku… berdetak dengan kencang?_

.

.

.

.

Hinata memeluk bukunya dan membawa kontak pensilnya, sekarang saatnya kelas mereka pergi ke laboraturium. "Hinata." panggil Ino yang berada tepat dibelakang Hinata.

Hinata langsung menghentikan langkahnya, "Setelah pulang sekolah bagaimana kalau kita hang out?" usul Sakura.

"Ano.. Gomen ne Ino-chan Saku-chan. aku ada urusan di ruang perawatan." jelas Hinata.

"Ah, yang ku dengar kau sedang membantu dokter tampan itu, benarkan Ino?" Sakura langsung merangkul bahu Hinata untuk mencoba meminta penjelasan lebih detail dari sahabat mungilnya itu.

"Tentu saja, bukankah dokter Namikaze itu yang terbaik. Apalagi dia sangat tampan dan dewasa. Ah aku iri sekali padamu Hinata." ujar Ino dengan nada manjanya.

"Ah~ bahkan Ino jatuh pada kharismanya." gumam Hinata pelan. _Dia tak seperti yang kau bayangkan Ino-chan._

 _"_ _Berhenti mengacaukan baka!."_

 _"_ _Kau harusnya tidak begitu."_ isak Hinata yang mencoba menahan tangis ketika Naruto berkata kasar padanya. _Dia kasar dan…_

 _"_ _Setelah kau selesai dengan itu, aku ingin kau membersihkan semuanya."_ titah Naruto dengan mutlaknya. _Dia berlaku layaknya bos dan menggunakan ku seperti pembantunya. Dan waktu itu… "Apakah kau ingin aku untuk menjagamu?"_

"-nata?"

"Hina~ta."

Hinata tersentak setelah mendengar sakura yang tiba-tiba berhenti dan memanggilnya. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura yang mendapati Hinata melamun.

"Ap- tidak apa-apa!" reflek Hinata yang masih kaget.

"Kau seperti kepiting rebus Hinata." kasih tahu Ino yang tertawa melihat perubahan wajah Hinata.

Hinata melanjutkan kembali jalannya, DAG DIG DUG. _Ada apa denganku?Kenapa aku bisa mengingatnya._ Hinata menunduk dan menutup setengah wajahnya dengan buku agar rona merah itu tak nampak.

"Dokter Namikaze."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Ino sedang berbunga-bunga menghadapi Naruto. Rona merah itu kian menebal dan membuat hinata mengalihkan pandangannya saat Saphhire biru laut itu menatapnya. _Sial dia. Sial_ Hinata langsung berjalan cepat dan memeluk erat bukunya. dia tidak…

Seseorang terlihat buru-buru menaiki tangga dan tanpa sengaja ia menyenggol Hinata yang berdiri dekat tangga.

"Kyaa~" teriak Hinata kakinya oleng dan menginjak bebas sehingga Hinata menjadi tak seimbang lalu jatuh dari tangga.

"Hinata." panik Sakura dan Ino secara bersamaan melihat Hinata yang sudah jatuh dengan posisi terduduk dan tak lupa lututnya berdarah. "Itta~" rintihnya kesakitan.

Sakura dan Ino langsung menuruni anak tangga yang berjumlah 10 itu dan menghampiri Hinata yang meringgis kesakitan.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hinata?" tanya Sakura panik.

"Uh, ini sangat sakit tapi kupikir aku baik-baik saja." jawab Hinata menahan sakit.

"Baik-baik saja darimana? kau itu baru saja jatuh dari tangga Hinata? Lihat lututmu saja berdarah dan bahkan ya tuhan Hinata kakimu merah." Ino nampak kaget melihat betis Hinata memerah akibat gesekan anak tangga saat jatuh.

"Kita keruang perawatan." ajak Hinata.

"Jangan memindahkannya." tegur Naruto yang berdiri dimulut tangga. Ia menuruni anak tangga dan meletakkan tangan Hinata pada bahu Naruto kemudian tangan Naruto yang lain berada disela lutut Hinata. Pria berjas dokter itu mengangkat tubuh Hinata untuk dibawa ke ruang perawatan.

"Aku akan membawanya, katakan pada sensei kalian kalau Hinata sedang berada diruang perawatan." kata Naruto yang langsung membawa Hinata.

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya, ah tidak. Dia sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Naruto, helaian rambut indigonya jatuh dan menutup pipi yang sudah memerah.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Allow minna-san aku kembali sekarang. kali ini berkat dorongan dan semangat aku menulis agak banyak hehehe. aku harap kalian menyukainya. mungkin dua chap lagi fic ini akan tamat dan insha allah akan aku buat squelnya kalo banyak peminatnya #ngarepbgt. untuk chap selanjutnya aku janji akan up minggu ini ya setidaknya nunggu aku bisa selamat kerumah. soalnya sudah waktunya saya balik kampung dari Jawa ke Kalimantan hahaha..

untuk yang review makasih masukan saran atau apapun itu ini saya sudah melanjutkan. terimakasih yang follow dan fav saya berterima kasih..

tertanda

Fushimi Yuuna


End file.
